Black Coffee
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Elite/MasakudoShipping oneshot. Will knows things about Karen she'd never tell anyone else, but one thing he will never understand is Karen's fondness for black coffee. Contains some fluff and sugary sweet kisses. Rated for slight language.


_**Black Coffee**_

_A WillxKaren (MasakudoShipping/EliteShipping) oneshot_

**AN: According to Bulbapedia, there's two names for this ship. Personally, I like MasakudoShipping better than EliteShipping (mainly because EliteShipping is the same name as LoreleixLance and I HATE that pairing). A better 'eliteshipping' name for this probably should be JohtoEliteShipping.**

* * *

Will figured he understood Karen perfectly well. He knew things about her that she would never tell anyone else, like how she had a weakness for puppy dog eyes (probably because of her Houndoom), she was afraid of water and caves (despite the tough exterior she put on a lot), she enjoyed reading long romantic novels and her favourite band was Nightwish. And after two years of dating her, it was hard not to know these things (but being a psychic sure helped).

But if there was one thing Will had to say he never understood about his dark girlfriend, it had to be her fondness for all foods that were black.

Burnt burgers? Her favourite meal. Black licorice? Her favourite candy. Dr. Pepper was her favourite soda as well because it was darker than Pepsi or Coke. And she always washed her breakfast down with a cup of _thick, strong, black coffee._

Will understood perfectly that black was her favourite colour (he never won the argument that black was a shade and not a colour), considering she loved darkness, the night and dark type pokemon. But, for the love of Arceus, he thought she took her dark obsession a little too far. All that black stuff, burned or caffeinated, couldn't be good for her.

"You only live once," she told him when he informed her of his concerns.

* * *

The psychic trudged out of bed as the sun rose over the Indigo Plateau. He knew Karen wouldn't be awake yet, which was a good thing. Today was their second year anniversary and he wanted to make her breakfast in bed. Karen never usually got up before noon on days the Plateau was closed and today was Sunday. Even the Elite Four needed a break once a week. Bruno had gone off to Mt. Silver to train and Koga was...well, no one ever really knew, since he kept bouncing from place to place. Will figured maybe he went back to Fushia to see his daughter.

"Jynx! _Good morning, Master," _Will's Jynx greeted him with a smile. She, like Will's other psychic pokemon, could communicate with Will by telepathic mind links.

"Morning, Jynx," Will said. "Probably a dumb question, but do you know if Karen's awake yet?"

Jynx regarded him weirdly. _"She never wakes up before noon, Master. Especially on a Sunday."_

"Heh, true." Will stood up and stretched. He reached over and put a small box into his pocket. "You hungry?"

Jynx shook her head. "_Executor and I got breakfast while you were still asleep. But Slowbro is having trouble reaching his food. He won't use his psychic powers either."_

"Really? That's weird."

_"Not really."_

"Huh?"

_"Murkrow is sleeping on his bag of food," _Jynx explained. Will groaned. Karen's Murkrow had a habit of annoying his psychic pokemon with her immunity to their attacks.

"I'll feed him. What about the Xatus?"

_"They're outside. They've eaten already."_

"Good. If I can get Murkrow out of the kitchen, I can get started on Karen's breakfast," Will said. Still in his pajamas, he went downstairs with Jynx following him. Slowbro was moping in a corner outside of the kitchen. When he saw his trainer, he waddled over and tugged at Will's pant leg.

_"I hungry. But Murky not moving. Can't get food."_

"I know, Slowbro." Will patted his pokemon's head and went into the kitchen. Jynx and Slowbro looked at each other and mentally counted to themselves.

_"3...2...1..."_

"ARGH, GET OFF OF ME, YOU DAMN BIRD!"

"KROW!" Murkrow suddenly flew out of the kitchen with a cheeky look. _"Gotcha."_

_"Oh go away, Murkrow," _Jynx snapped.

_"What was that, psychic? I can't hear you. I'm immune to your psychicness and mind stuff!" _Murkrow cawed.

_"But you're not immune to this!" _Jynx's lips glowed in a dark pink light and she puckered her lips up. A kiss-shaped light flew off of herlips and hit Murkrow, sending her to sleep. Slowbro looked at his partner in amazement.

"_Nice!"_

"_Thanks."_

"Slowbro, breakfast!" Will called. Slowbro waddled into the kitchen happily and started eating. Jynx decided to stay in the kitchen and watch her master prepare food for himself. He toasted some toast but also cracked a few eggs and diced a few potatoes.

"Sunny side up eggs...hash browns near black...toast very crispy...oh and coffee." Will groaned. He liked coffee, but only after five teaspoons of sugar. Karen didn't like sweetness at all.

"_Master, I thought you didn't like your food blackened," _Jynx pointed out.

"I don't. It's not for me. It's for Karen," Will said, buttering the black toast.

"_Karen?"_

"Today marks two years since we've become a couple," Will explained with a smile. "I figured I'd surprise her with a little breakfast in bed."

"_How sweet of you, Master," _Jynx said. Will turned pink and continued making the food. Soon he had a plate of blackened hash browns (or hash blacks, since they looked like lumps of charcoal), eggs that were slightly burned, black toast with butter on them and a cup of black coffee in Karen's favourite mug (a black mug with a Sableye print on both sides). For a sweet touch, he added a red rose in a small vase. Will had bought the roses the day before, planning to give them all to Karen. But a flower with breakfast was a sweet gesture, or at least in his eyes.

"Now I just need to take this up to her." Will checked the clock. Eleven thirty. Good, she probably wouldn't hurt him TOO badly if he surprised her. He grabbed the tray and headed upstairs to Karen's room. The psychic approached her door when he suddenly stopped cold. There was loud growling noises coming from a few feet away.

"Houndoom..." Will groaned. He completely forgot Karen had her precious doggy guarding her door when she didn't want to be disturbed. The hellhound crept closer to Will, growling dangerously. Will knew that Houndoom's bite was way worse than his bark and he wasn't sure he could talk to Houndoom to get by.

"Come on, Houndoom, it's our anniversary!" Will protested. "This is a surprise. It'll make her happy. Don't you want to see Karen happy?"

Houndoom's growling lessened, but he still kept his eyes fixed on Will.

"Do I have permission?" Will asked (almost sarcastically). Houndoom nodded, but he kept growling. "Let me guess. If Karen's not happy with me disturbing her, you'll hurt me?" Houndoom nodded again. "Man, I wish I had Slowbro..." Will muttered. He balanced the tray with one hand and opened the door. Something black and small darted out and bumped into his leg, causing the tray to fall over. Only Will's quick reflexes and psychic powers saved the breakfast from going on the floor.

"UMBREE!" Umbreon snarled.

"Shhh!" Will hurriedly said. Houndoom quietly growled at Umbreon and spoke to him using pokespeak. The two dark types stared at Will as he approached the sleeping Karen. The clock next to her bed read eleven forty now. He set the tray on her bedside table and kissed Karen's forehead. The dark trainer twitched, but she didn't wake up. Will got an evil grin and raised his hands. He was really going to get it later, but the opportunity never presented itself like this before.

Karen was VERY ticklish.

The silver haired girl shrieked in surprise as she woke up to her boyfriend tickling her. Will laughed and continued the sneak attack until Karen turned around and smacked his hand.

"What gives?" the dark trainer snapped.

"I wanted you to be awake for your breakfast," Will said, gesturing to the tray. Karen looked over and her eyes widened a bit.

"What's this for?"

"Did you forget?" Will asked her. Karen only stares at him in confusion. "Guess so. Oh well..." he reached over and kissed Karen on the lips. "Happy anniversary, Karen."

"Oh SHOOT!" Karen screeched. "That was today? I'm so sorry, Will, I completely forgot!"

"Don't worry about it. You can make it up to me later," Will smirked. "You can pay the bill when we go out for dinner."

"Great...does this mean you're going to splurge with food?" Karen asked.

"You know it!"

Karen groaned and turned to her breakfast in bed. "Wow, Will. This is really sweet," she said, picking the rose up and smelling the blossom.

"Just a little something to show you how much I appreciate you," Will teased. Karen smirked.

"You cooked everything just right too. You're the best," she said, hugging him.

"So I've been told," Will murmured in her ear. "Of course your pokemon nearly spoiled everything," he added, pointing to Umbreon and Houndoom.

"Good to know they're so protective of me," Karen smiled at them. She dug right into her food and happily sipped her coffee.

"You know, that's one thing I can't understand about you. How can you stand black coffee?" Will asked.

"I like black foods and black drinks," Karen answered.

"But black coffee is...ugh. Really bitter," Will said, for lack of a better word.

"That's how you're suppose to drink it. If you're going to gunk it up with milk and sugar, why not just drink hot chocolate and be done with it?" Karen asked, sipping her coffee.

"I like coffee, but I also like it sweet," Will said. Karen muttered something that sounded strangely like, 'wimp' and Will rolled his eyes. He had his own coffee earlier and could still taste the sugar in his mouth. He had an idea. "Want to taste?"

"Not really. You know I'm not fond of sweet coffee," Karen said, eating her toast.

"I didn't mean having your own cup."

"Then what are you-" Karen was cut off by Will pressing his lips to hers again. This time, Will pries Karen's lips apart with his tongue and the two engage in a little bit of tongue wrestling. Her tongue still tastes of the coffee she just had, but mixed with his sugar, the flavour became bittersweet.

They stayed lip locked for a few more minutes before Karen finally pulled away, licking her lips. "Okay, it's not so bad," she admitted.

"Wanna try sugar in your coffee then?" Will asked.

"No way." Karen made a face. "I'll stick with my black coffee. Would you expect anything else?"

"Nope." Will laughed. Karen smiled at him and finished her breakfast up. "I got you something else, though," Will suddenly says.

"Oh?"

Will pulled out the small box from his pocket and handed it to Karen. The silver haired woman regarded him strangely before opening it. Inside is a beautiful silver moon shaped pendant. Karen gasped in shock and threw her arms around Will again.

"I love it! I LOVE IT!"

"Oh darn, I found something you love more than me," Will teased. "Happy two years, Karen," he added, kissing her again.

"You too, Will. I love you," Karen replied. "More than the pendant," she added with a smile. Arms linked, the couple went downstairs together.

* * *

**GAH. I love this couple! **

**Expect more of this pairing from me eventually. **

**Also, I don't like black coffee. It gave me an intense stomach ache once. ): I drink my coffee like Will does: with a LOT of sugar. **

**And the line, "If you're going to gunk it up with milk and sugar, why not just drink hot chocolate and be done with it?" comes from a book I once read. It's called _Rhea. _Good book.**

**REVIEW! :D**

**-Moony**


End file.
